The present invention relates to video Karaoke systems, and more particularly to Karaoke systems that allow dubbing an actor""s voice in a video clip.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method for customizing a motion film selection comprising selecting a film clip including a video track and a sound track comprising one or more actor voice tracks and a background track, modifying the sound track to remove a selected actor voice track, recording a new voice track for synchronized playback with the selected actor, and saving a new sound track including the modified sound track and the new voice track.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for customizing a motion film selection comprising selecting a film clip including a video track and an original sound track comprising one or more actor voice tracks and a background track, selecting a modified sound track comprising the original sound track with a selected actor voice track removed therefrom, recording a new voice track for synchronized playback with the selected actor, and saving a new sound track including the modified sound track and the new voice track.
In a yet further aspect, the present invention provides a method to enable customizing a motion film selection comprising providing a film clip including a video track and an original sound track comprising one or more actor voice tracks and a background track, providing a modified sound track comprising the original sound track with a selected actor voice track removed therefrom, and providing a system for recording a new voice track for synchronized playback with the selected actor, the system further for saving a new sound track including the modified sound track and the new voice track.
In further aspects of the invention, the invention includes playing the video track together with the new sound track to synchronize the new voice track in the new sound track with the selected actor in the video track. The invention may also include producing a new film clip by saving the video track together with the new soundtrack, playing the new film clip, and distributing the new film clip for playback. According to the invention, recording a new voice track may include recording a new voice track that is the same as the selected actor voice track or recording a new voice track that is different from the selected actor voice track.
The invention additionally provides systems to implement the methods described above. The invention also provides a system for dubbing the voice of a user over the voice of an actor or actors in a selected movie clip by replacing the voice of the actor or actors while retaining the background music score and sound effects of the original movie clip.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for customizing the soundtrack of a video clip for various entertainment, educational, therapeutic, and other uses.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method for enhancing electronic greetings, invitations, and other types of electronic messages such as e-mail, and thus the desirability and marketability of such services to the general public.